Solía conocerte tan bien
by GumxThief
Summary: Las cosas han cambiado para Corey ,que no daría por que todo fuera igual que antes?Secretos,Traiciones,Que mas podria ser peor ?Ahora no puede s personas en las que confíaba están en su contra o peor. los mejores días de su vida pueden convertirse en una lucion? respuestas. como conseguirlas ? solo el destino lo sabe.


**POV Corey.**

ni siquiera me moleste en abrir los ojos pero , el sentir la luz atrabezarlos hacia que se habrieran por reflejo.

no queria despertar por que , bitch plz , es sabado, ademas habia estado con insomnio en la noche , no recordaba porque o si realmente habia un porque. . hasta que una idea traspaso mi mente y me hizo recuperar el animo.

el interegional de bandas.

tenia 14 mensajes de kin que consistian en su mayoria a : asdfghasfghsfga y cosas de ese estilo.

me di un par de vueltas y vi que trina estaba empacando cosas , se suponia que deberia irse a casa de los abuelos en estos dias . para adaptarse al lugar, ya que tendria que ir a la universidad.

algo triste de peaceville es que no tenias futuro ahi , solo tenias la promesa de irte y volver...o solo no hacerlo.

deje de pensar en estupideces y me levante a hacer mi rutina de mañana , era extraño como podia levantarme temprano los fines de semana pero no en la semana en si.

me di una ducha y me vestí para bajar. trina estaba comiendo cerezas con frutillas a la vez. no le gustaban pero, eran rosa asi que ...bleh , cosas de trina.

\- a papa lo dan del alta el miercoles - dijo , mientras miraba con disgusto su desayuno.

\- oks - le respondi. a esa altura realmente no preocupaba aunque me esforzara en hacerlo.

pase por su lado y me sente en el sillon de la sala de estar a ver el televisor. trina estaba viendo una pelicula , hasta ahora era la tipica chica prota en un baile de graduación , todo feliz.

me puse a pensar en el baile de ayer. habiamos tocado , kin me puso a disimular la desorganizacion del consejo ,ya que la presidenta del consejo se fue del instituto ( no se hizo otra votacion ya que solo quedaban semanas para acabar el año ) y a el le pasaron la responsabilidad de ultimo minuto , quede bien con mi ex , vino james a peaceville ... }  
por un momento me quede paralizado por un ataque de vertigo.  
me habia besado con laney.  
tan solo pensarlo se me hacia extraño. extraño por que no sabia definirlo . extraño por que no sabia cual era la peor parte , pero al mismo tiempo ,extraño , por que no sabia como habia pasado .

se me revolvio el estomago.

ya habia tenido demasiados problemas con laney en el poco tiempo que eran como unas ...tres semanas? . catastroficas tres semanas .

la manera mas sutil de describir esas semanas ( catastroficas , como ya dije ) era que ... como decirlo de una manera suave ...NOS HABIAMOS SACADO LOS PUTOS OJOS CON CUCHARAS! y eso es una manera suave de decirlo. aunque no me gustara admitirlo , laney me habia descubierto ... ( procesando palabras suaves )...COMETIENDO PUTA TRAICION. jodida traicion contra la banda , lo dije , si y me siento liberado ...la verdad no , doy puto asco. y la parte estupida es que me dio un desprecio infinito , pero no como manager y bajista de grojband sino como laney penn , es dificil cuando se trata de una persona con la que pasas todo el tiempo.

volvi al presente. ella dijo que lo olvidaria , no ? mientras no pensara en eso , todo pasado.

la pelicula iba en una parte dramatica donde le lanzan sangre de cerdo a la prota y ella los mata a todos.

me heche el cabello a un lado y baje al garage . los chicos estaban practicando.

\- woh! - les grite mientras bajaba las escaleras - alguien hablo con the snob-mans para ver los equipos ? -pregunte.

laney levanto la mano sin demasiado entusiamo , mas concentrada en practicar.

\- estaran alla - dijo con la vista en su bajo.

practicamos individualmente un buen rato. hasta que sono mi celular y fui a contestarlo a afuera.

era carrie y si , tengo registrado el numero de carrie.

-_hola corey , hola carrie , como estas? bien y tu? . no hay tiempo que perder en formalidades - _dijo a una velocidad que apenas se le entendia _\- te obligo a venir a mi casa o vamos a practicar a la tuya? - _peguntó la voz tras el aparato.

_-_ QUIEREN IR A CASA DE CARRIE O QUE ?!- pregunte a la banda desde afuera.

\- O QUE! -gritaron desde adentro al unisono.

\- ustedes vienen - le conteste a carrie.

-_ok - _al decir eso , corto .

pase por el lugar del escenario por el que habitualmente me sentaba a practicar , al lado de laney . resultaria demasiado obvio sentarme en otro lugar.

\- un momento - se disculpo kon y salio fuera del garage.

unos segundos despues le sono el celular a kin.

\- no, no , no , no me dejen solo aqui - pense.

pero, inevitablemente , kin salio.

solo se escuchaba el sonido del bajo de laney .  
intente seguir tocando sin mirarla , concentrarme en practicar y...no pude.

\- por que paras ? - me preguntó , todavia con la cabeza baja , concentrada en su instrumento.

casi me de un paro cardiaco.

\- nervios - dije sin pensar , mostrandome bastante relajado , al menos por fuera- ya sabes ...tocar , con bastantes mas bandas ... trabajar con los newmans...

\- y eso te preocupa? - se rio , sin mirarme - ya , va enserio , que te pasa . - elevó solo un poco la mirada , tenia un poco de rubor , pero no lo tome en cuenta. **(n/a : ._. enserio )**

\- eh...- hasta que se me ocurrio algo - le dan de alta el miercoles a mi viejo y pos ...pos - me encoji de hombros.

\- eso es mas creible - me miro y sonrio un poco. era una sonrisa sutil pero, bonita . ya no me daba miedo mirarla , me daba miedo mirarla demasiado. - todavia no me creo que salimos de las mejores bandas locales , aunque peaceville no es muy grande pero , se siente bien .

respire y volvi a tocar .

\- incomodo - dijimos al mismo tiempo.

\- see...-dije.  
en eso entraron kin y kon riendose. al parecer kon habia salido solo para llamar a kin.

llegaron los newmans y carrie se puso a hablar con kin para recordar errores comunes.

se nos paso un tiempo practicamos y despues empezamos a guardar las cosas para estar al menos 1 hora antes , como decia el horario.

_**-O-**_

una vez habiamos llegado y acomodado las cosas en el backstage empezamos a ver a las otras bandas que seguian ordenando sus cosas.

\- alguien se ofrece para las pruebas de sonido ? - dijo una mujer del staff.

\- que la banda con mas experiencia lo haga...osea los viejos - dijo un tipo de otra de las bandas.

-que lo hagan las bandas mas jovenes - dijo un tipo como de 29 o 30 años , baterista de otra banda.- quienes tienen menos de 20 ? - un par de bandas ademas de nosotros levantaron la manos - quien tiene menos de 17 ? - ahora solo nosotros y uno que otro tipo suelto ( ademas de los newmans ) levanto la mano - ustedes - señalo a kon y nos vimos obligados a ir al escenario a probar sonido.

empezamos tocando sicronizados hasta que desaparecieron los ecos de los amplificadores.

\- suena lejos - dijo el tipo detras de los equipos.

seguimos tocando la misma melodia , la habiamos estado practicando las ultimas semanas. kon se estaba luciendo realmente.

-

I got a lot to say to you

Yeah, I got a lot to say

I noticed your eyes are always glued to me

Keeping them here

And it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

Crush

Crush

Crush

Crush, crush

(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one-two of us, who's counting on

That never happens

I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game

Well, come on, come on, let's play

Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending

Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

Crush

Crush

Crush

Crush, crush

(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one-two of us, who's counting on

That never happens

I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby

Don't you know that we're all alone now?

I need something to sing about

Rock and roll, hey

Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?

I need something to sing about

Rock and roll, hey

Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?

Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one-two of us, who's counting on

That never happens

I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than

No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one-two of us, who's counting on

That never happens

I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than

More than this

Ohoh ohoh ohoh

Oooh... 

_**-O-**_

ya habia pasado un buen rato de juego de luces hasta que empezaron a pasar las bandas , mas o menos de mas lejos. estuve hablando un rato con un tipo que estaba apunto de darle un paro cardiaco o parecido.

\- hombre... no puedo - dijo que el tipo nervioso que me habia aclarado que se llamaba Ian.

\- calmate, es solo ansiedad y la ansiedad es solo adrenalina , nada que te mate . no hay nada de que procuparse - lo intente calmar de la forma mas relajada del mundo - mi banda pasa antes que la tuya asi que ...

\- enserio , estoy con putas nauseas. - dijo e sujeto...Ian! , igual de nervioso.

\- sabes? me quedare hasta que termine tu grupo , y te restregare en la cara el hecho de que estes vivo. - le dije ,  
sabiendo que me agregaria cosas a la agenda inexistente. era raro el efecto insta-bro que tenia sobre las personas , este tipo me estaba dejando darle putos consejos que no me servian ni a mi mismo.

\- no tienes por que...

\- no , descuida ,tengo que compartir escenario con mi peor pesadilla y no me vez quejarme ,...Ian (?) - le interrumpi.

carrie empezo a saltar .

\- necesito botar un par...de calorias antes ... - dijo entrecortando palabras mientras daba saltos rapidos - aagh! falta poco aagh , solo dos bandas uugh , solo dos - mientras intentaba respirar mientras saltaba. - LARRY ! SALTA CONMIGO !.

\- no voy a hacerlo , carrie , deberias calmarte , lo haras bien - le sonrio el pelirrojo .

carrie dejo lentamente de saltar y se sento a escuchar a la banda que iba tocando.

no me gustaba la idea de tocar con carrie , pero , meh , realmente no estaba tocando con carrie , si no que ELLA estaba tocando con mi banda , mucho menos , GROJBAND y por alguna razon de suerte , los newmans.

ese pensamiento me subio la moral...o el ego .

despues de unos 19 o 25 minutos , ya era nuestro turno con los newmans.

teniamos unos 7 o 10 minutos para arreglar cosas y hasta ahora estabamos con una carga de adrenalina hasta la ultima fibra de cabello , aunque todos se veian bastante decididos .

no tenian nada que perder.

excepto , muchas cosas.

a quien le importa.

cuando terminamos de ordenar , ya estaba lo suficientemente ansioso para que me diera miedo , vertigo o alguna mierda de esas .

There's no use in crying,

All my tears won't drown my pain,

Free me from your sorrow,

I can't grieve you again.

I watched you let yourself die,

Now it's too late to save you this time.

You bury me alive,

And everybody's gotta breathe somehow,

Don't leave me to die,

Too consumed by your own emptiness and lies.

All I did was love you,

Now I hate the nightmare you've become,

I can't let you fool me,

I won't need you again.

I watched you let yourself die,

Now it's too late to save you this time.

You bury me alive,

And everybody's gotta breathe somehow,

Don't leave me to die,

Too consumed by your own emptiness and lies.

You bury me alive,

And everybody's gotta breathe somehow,

Don't leave me to die,

Too consumed by your own emptiness and lies.

Make me feel this love we used to hold,

All I see is black and cold,

As I try to pull you down to the ground, the ground.

Everybody's gotta breathe somehow,

Don't leave me to die,

You're too consumed by all your emptiness inside.

You bury me alive,

And everybody's gotta breathe somehow,

Don't leave me to die,

Too consumed by your own emptiness and lies.

You bury me alive,

And everybody's gotta breathe somehow,

Don't leave me to die,

Too consumed by your own emptiness and lies.

cuando terminamos .carrie estaba con una sonrisa de dos metros en la cara ,a verdad es que el dream pop no te sube las revoluciones de esa manera ( ni la hormonas (?)). a pesar de que las letras de carrie eran muy romanticas y melosas , no importa con que lo juntaras , ella era feliz y eso basta.

\- WOOOOHOOO!- gritaron la gemelas y se fueron al backstage entre un coro de piropos , carrie y larry se fueron en saltitos y risitas , me recordaron a ellos mismos en el baile anoche .

teniamos que tocar una jodida cancion mas.

tenia esa extraña sensacion de euforia de cuando haces algo por primera vez , aunque tecnicamente no era la primera vez que lo hacia , ahi estaba ese estado liberando algo de la carga que me producia la ansiedad en el cuerpo.

teniamos unos 5 minutos antes de empezar denuevo , seguramente me daria un paro , moriria , vendria el apocalipsis , los ojos de todos explotaria ... mis ideas son ridiculas . si vas a pensar , corey riffin , porfavor , no pienses estupideces. por que estoy pensando en esto .

puto deficit atencional.

despues solo me deje llevar por el momento , vaso de agua y *PAF* , 5 minutos .

tenia la tension hasta la punta de los dedos , tomar aire , respirar. considerate la persona mas cool que haz conocido en tu vida ... listo.

una vez kin empezo , no habia vuelta atras.

-When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.

He said, "Son when you grow up,  
will you be the saviour of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"

He said "Will you defeat them,  
your demons, and all the non believers,  
the plans that they have made?"  
Because one day I leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join the black parade."

When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said, "Son when you grow up,  
will you be the saviour of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go.  
Through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
When you're gone we want you all to know.

We'll Carry on,  
We'll Carry on  
Though your dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
Carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I cant contain it  
The anthem wont explain it.

And we will send you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all  
So paint it black and take it back  
Lets shout it loud and clear  
Do you fight it to the end  
We hear the call to  
To carry on  
We'll carry on  
Though your dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
You're weary widow marches on  
And on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh.

Heres the poignant faces of your peers  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me cause I could not care at all  
Do or die  
You'll never make me  
Cause the world, will never take my heart  
You can try, you'll never break me  
Want it all, I'm gonna play this part  
Wont explain or say i'm sorry  
I'm not ashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
You're the chair, for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's only..  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who's meant to sing this song  
Just a man, I'm not a hero  
I - don't – care.

Carry on  
We'll carry on  
Though your dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on

And though you're broken and defeated  
You're weary widow marches on  
We'll carry on...

no habia estado mas de 7 minutos en el escenario sin contar los intertantos y estaba cansado .

no.

no era cansancio , era una presion mas aya de cualquier agotamiento .

me despegue del microfono y me empeze a reir . me voltee unos segundos , todos estaban con caras entre el panico y una felicidad maniaca , como sobrevivir al susto de sus vidas. el susto mas satisfactorio de sus vidas .

era demasiada gente , demasiado ruido , demasiadas cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza . definitivamente era un lugar para mi.

me despedi con gesto militar y cuando me di vuelta paso la cosa mas maravillosa de todo el puto planeta.

nos aplaudieron.

me sentia un niño en una , como diria mi padre , es demasiada atencion para un chico de 16.

salimos al backstage , aun un poco atontado por la experiencia.

me di vuelta y laney se me lanzo encima y se empezo a reir como loca , risa que se me contagio.

kin y kon se nos unieron y se formo una bola de expresiones de entre alivio , exitacion , emocion y un millon de risitas sin sentido.

nos empezamos a hablar sin sentidos, todos a la vez , presos de la euforia.

cuando ellos ya se iban a celebrar , me acorde del tipo Ian.

aunque intentaron llevarme con ellos me quede hasta que paso el tipo y su banda , les fue bastante bien , el tipo era percusionista y tocaban folk con una mezcla rock indie.

el tipo me estrecho la mano y me agradecio el gesto , me hablo un tiempo y me despedi para dejarlo celebrar con su banda.

el chico tendria unos 23 ? o talvez mas ? .

_**-O-**_

Decidi por irme a mi casa , todavia no podia agotar la carga de inmensa felicidad .

metí la llave , entre y me fui directo a mi habitacion .

me tire en mi cama a NO-pensar . solo disfrutar del momento de felicidad , en el que ignoraba los males del exterior y me concentraba en mi momento egoista . llamenlo inocencia o ignorancia , las dos me sirven.

no habia medido el tiempo hasta que senti mi celular sonar. al parecer me habia quedado dormido o algo asi , porque ya era algo oscuro .

conteste, al parecer era laney.

_ \- corey ? -_ era la voz de laney , en un tono que no supe distinguir .

\- si ? - le pregunte.

\- _se una buena persona y ...- _pausa .-_ ven a buscarme , si ? ._

Me lo pense un poco. se me dibujo una sonrisa en la cara.

-Laney Penn , estas ebria ? - me rei.

-_ no , no te llamo por que este ebria , solo porque no quiero tomar el autobus o caminar ..._ \- pausa - _solo hazlo, si ? porfavor... _\- pausa , de nuevo - s_iempre te hago este tipo de favores._

\- ya voy , 'kay ? - le dije , puse los ojos en blanco - donde se supones que estas ? .

hubo un silencio unos segundos.

\- sabes que ? , tengo rastreador de llamadas con tu numero .

\- _que tu que ?_ \- dijo , espabilando un poco - psicopata hijo de -.

le corte.

ella no era del tipo de personas que pedia ese tipo de favores , en su vida habia estado ebria y si lo estaba , se lo guardaria o algo asi. era mas de mi parte que se daban estas situaciones.

saque el auto y segui las cordenadas hasta que me la encontre con ella en una parada de auto bus , con las manos en los bolsillos del hoodie ,casi tiritando del frio. apreto los labios y se subio por el asiento del copiloto.

\- tengo que decirte algo - le dije .

\- que? - dijo apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo , con un gesto de cansancio.

\- estas ebria - me rei y desaparque el auto.

\- un poco - se sonrio , definitivamente estaba EBRIA. - pero , lo merecia la ocasion - dijo riendose  
y despues se calmo y cerro los ojos.

estacione el auto en su casa ,no habian luces encendidas , asi que talvez no habia nadie.

\- okay , borracha , ya llegamos - le dije y luego saque las llaves.

la pelirroja volvió a cerrar los ojos por unos segundos y salio del auto con cuidado. se sacudio por el frio y hizo entrar las llaves en la puerta de su casa para entrar.

entre y cerre la puerta detras de mi.

\- vete a dormir , pasame las llaves y yo cierro .- le dije .

\- eh... esperame , o algo asi ok ? - empezo a subir las escaleras .me fui atras de ella por que iba MUY mal , - oye ,hijo de puta , puedo sola - reclamo , justo antes de casi caerse. el segundo piso es

cuando ya estaba en el segundo piso , laney levanto un dedo en señal que esperara y se metio al cuarto de baño .

encendi la luz del pasillo .

cuando ella salio del baño , se habia quitado la base de maquillaje y se le veian las pecas en el puente de la nariz.

\- mira , una peca - le pokeé la nariz.

me tomo la mano y la aparto un poco , pasaron unos segundos y me la solto.

\- las llaves estan abajo , asi que se un buen amigo y ve a buscarlas , son bastantes asi que haz ejercicio y vuelve a subir para que te diga cual es - me dijo , o almenos esa fue la parte que entendi, despues se fue maldiciendo a su habitacion.

baje y busque las llaves , estaban en la mesa , eran unas 5 llaves con un llavero de los que regalan en el edificio del psicologo externo recomendado de la escuela.

subi y laney estaba en bra buscando una polera y se la puso .

le empeze a dar codazos hasta que se sento en la cama.

se cubrio la boca con el antebrazo y pego un bostezo.

\- soy un desastre - se peino un poco el pelo - hoy estuvo de puta madre .

\- este dia lo recordare como el dia que tuve que ir a buscar a laney penn por que no podia abrir ni una puerta. - me rei.

la pelirroja me golpeó con la almohada.

\- ya , ya - la convenci de acostarse.

\- creo que robert no era tan malo , solo era un lunatico celopata - dijo como si yo no estuviera ahi.

robert era el ex de laney , no me caia mal pero , a el no le agradaba al parecer.

\- okay , es oficial estas ebria - le respondi.

\- crees que deberia cortarme mas el cabello ? o talvez dejarmelo largo , asi como una niñita... asi como tu - se empezo a reir.

la cubri con la manta.

\- si , si , muy gracioso , eres el comediante del año - dije.

estabamos mas cerca de lo politicamente correcto pero antes de deshacerme del momento , me tomo por el cuello de la camisa.

mierda.

me robo un beso corto y se empezo a reir.

\- buenas noches , ahora deja la puerta cerrada - se dio vuelta tapandose con la manta.

sali y cerre la puerta de la habitacion de laney.

entre en panico.

" tranquilizate ... esta ebria despues de todo , no? "

**_-O-_**

llegue a mi casa y me sente a intentar no pensar , se me da bien eso.

me di un respiro de ser yo mismo y solo me olvide de eso , funciono. tenia insomnio asi que me puse a dar vueltas y mirar television , hasta que todos en la casa estaban durmiendo - osea trina por que el " adulto responsable " se habia desaparecido. de nuevo -.

empeze a pensar en lo desaparecida que estaba mi tia , pero me rendí y me fui a dormir. no tenia que sentirme incomodo en el mejor dia de mi vida. Era extraño lo bien que podia empezar un dia y tambien lo mal que podia terminar. aunque no habia terminado MAL , solo , algo ...extraño.

**_-O-_**

**Volvi perras ! - le pegan - pos , si , como era " Obvio" era un POV corey xD , al principio no queria pero , osea , DUH (?) xD okno . creo que la gente esta perdiendo el entusiasmo , asi que empezare a subir mas capitulos.**

**corey piensa mas o menos distinto a laney , si lo lograron notar , por ejemplo : no se fija demasiado en la ropa , pasa menos tiempo describiendo las cosas y mas explicandolas. bueeeno , es solo para que sientan una " diferencia " entre los POVs de los personajes.**

**editare las informaciones en el documento en el que explico las cosas que no quedan claras . ( informaciones locas ) .**


End file.
